katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely Rolling Star
Lonely Rolling Star '''(stylized as ''LONELY ROLLING STAR'') is a track from Katamari Damacy ''and the sixth track on the official soundtrack ''Katamari Fortissimo Damacy. The track first appears in Make a Star 4 and later in Make Virgo. Lonely Rolling Star was included in Me & My Katamari, more specifically, the ant stage which takes place at the Shimano House in the evening. Two sequels were composed, Sayonara Rolling Star from Beautiful Katamari and Lonely Rolling No More from Katamari Forever. The song's melody is a part of Sunbaked Savanna. The song later gets remixed in Katamari Forever and again in Touch My Katamari. This is a downloadable song from the PlayStation Store as "Noby Noby Gut Guitar" and can be bought in the "Katamari Songs: Namco Pack" for $2.49, or in the "Katamari Song: All In One Pack" for $5.99. Story The story involves a girl waiting for their lover who's rolling a katamari to come back, and even though he hasn't come back yet, they'll always wait for them and cheer them on. Lyrics '''Japanese Hidamari sansan Kokoro wa haremoyou Futatsu no hitomi wa Himawari no tane no you Katarai kasanari Katamari karamari Issho ni iru koto Zettai hitsuzen Demo anata daiji na yume wo egaku Owaru made wa zutto sou koko de matteiru You're lonely rolling star Tachidomaranaide nee You're lonely rolling star Saa mae wo muite yukou Hoshizora kira kira Konpei tou no you Amakute setsunai Omoi ga tsunoru no Dakishimeta omoi wa yozora wo mai Kyuukouka shite anata no moto e todoku kara You're lonely rolling star Akiramenaide yo nee You're lonely rolling star Tama ni wa denwa shite You're lonely rolling star Aitai yo ima sugu You're lonely rolling star Haa tameiki ga hitotsu koboreru Lonely, lonely, lonely roller (9x) Raigetsu mata ano basho de machiawase shiyou ka You're lonely rolling star Tachidomaranaide nee You're lonely rolling star Omoidashite yo nee You're lonely rolling star Matterarenai no nee You're lonely rolling star Saa mae wo muite yukou 'English' Laying in the sun Brilliantly bright My heart will Swell and grow sunny Those two eyes Right down to the pupils Are like sunflowers And their seeds A lover’s chat (the stories told) Pile up (and roll over each other) A clumped-up bundle An entanglement Being Together Is absolutely Necessary Except you are drawing out your important dream Until you’re finished, throughout it all, I’ll be here waiting for you You’re lonely rolling star Come on, never stop standing still! You’re lonely rolling star So, face forward and keeping going! A sky of stars Sparkling and glittering Like confetti Waiting to congratulate you It invites Sweet Painful Thoughts The thoughts that I’ve embraced roil and dance in the night sky All of a sudden I want to lend a hand, to deliver myself by your side You’re lonely rolling star Don’t ever give up! You’re lonely rolling star Don’t forget to call sometimes! You’re lonely rolling star I want to come to you, right now! You’re lonely rolling star Ahh, with that last sigh, I’m spilled over the limit Lonely, lonely, lonely roller (9x) Next month, shall we meet at that place? You’re lonely rolling star Come on, never stop standing still! You’re lonely rolling star Remember me, okay? You’re lonely rolling star I can’t keep on waiting! You’re lonely rolling star So face forward and keep going! Personnel * Music and lyrics by Yoshihito Yano * Vocals by Saki Kabata Lonely Rolling No More Lonely Rolling No More (Vocal：ゆうさま＆なつこはん) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version is remixed by Yuu Miyake. It's a remixed version of the song that's heard in Katamari Damacy featured in Katamari Forever and the twelfth track of the first disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is heard in Make a Star 9 - Energy. Personnel * Music by Yoshito Yano (vo. Natsuko & Yuusama) * Lyrics by Yoshito Yano and Yuu Miyake * Remixed/Rearranged by Yuu Miyake Lonely Rolling Star (Re-Arranged by Masahiko Osaka) Lonely Rolling Star (Re-Arranged by Masahiko Osaka) is a song from Touch My Katamari and the eighth track of the first disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Novita Original Soundtrack: Katamori Damacy. This track plays during Make It Big 2: Fashion, and in Snowman!. Personnel * Music by Yoshihito Yano (Arrangement by Osaka) Noby Noby Gut Gutitar Noby Noby Gut Gutitar (from Katamari Damacy - Lonely Rolling Star) is a song from the game Noby Noby Boy, it's a reangment of the song from Katamari Damacy. This is a downloadable song from the PlayStation Store as "Noby Noby Gut Guitar" and can be bought in the "Katamari Songs: Namco Pack" for $2.49, or in the "Katamari Song: All In One Pack" for $5.99. Personnel * Music by Yuu Miyake and Yoshito Yano * Remixed/Rearranged by Takashi Ikezawa Lonely Rolling Star Lonely Rolling Star is a remix of the original song from Katamari Damacy that's featured in Tap My Katamari. The song is about 1:00 before it loops again. It is one of the four songs that can be played in the game. This song can be changed whenever the player wants. Personnel * Music by Yuu Miyake and Yoshito Yano * Lyrics by Yuu Miyake and Yoshito Yano * Remixed/Rearranged by Andrew Aversa ft. Jillian Aversa Category:Songs Category:Katamari Damacy: Soundtrack Category:Me & My Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Katamari Forever: Soundtrack Category:Touch My Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Tap My Katamari: Soundtrack